Beezlewolf
Beezlewolf is a member of Gothika Mortiis in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Beginnings and Pantera Secundus Unlike most of the team, Beezlewolf does not originally come from Cybertron. He hails from a small planet called Pantera Secundus, a backwater planet classified as a Deathworld. Pantera Secundus contained hostile and dangerous fauna and flora; the most deadly of these were the Couerls, cat-like creatures as large as a horse, and the Volk, creatures twice the size of a wolf, with similar features as well as being quicker, more vicious and having more stamina. The Gods Beezlewolf was a member of a clan of nomadic transformers, which would travel to the remotest parts of the galaxy in order to keep their presence a secret. When they first landed on Pantera Secundus, the primitive human inhabitants worshipped them as gods, leaving them in peace as well as giving them tribute and praying to them. However, the ‘Gods’ never listened. Uprising and War! Eventually, sick of having their prayers ignored, the humans rose up and rebelled against the transformers. One by one, the nomads fell as the humans used simple ambush tactics to isolate them. Eventually, after a third of the colonists had fallen, the transformers, trying not to hurt the humans, retreated back to their spaceship. But the humans kept coming laying siege and damaging the spaceship, forcing the colonists to fight. At first, though the primitive weapons of the humans took their toll, the battle seemed like a certain victory for the transformers, until the scent of the humans’ blood bought packs of Couerls and Volks to the battlefield. As the creatures tasted the blood, they went into a blond-frenzy attacking anything that came in sight, rending gaping holes through the metal of the transformers and mutilating human bodies. As more and more of every side died, the elders of the clan took Beezlewolf to the ship, and impressed upon him the fact that he must, as the youngest of the clan, go into suspended animation so that the clan might live through the horrible battle that was to consume them all. Reluctantly, Beezlewolf agreed to do as the elders requested, and went into stasis, not to waken for a century. When he awoke and left the ship, he was horrified at the scene before him. Rusted bodies of his family and friends was all he could see, everywhere he looked, and besides the rusted piles of metal, were sun-bleached skeletons of humans, Couerls and Volks, at times interlinked as they died fighting each other. Hunt for an alt mode Realising he had no alt mode he went in search of either of the two deadly beasts that had helped massacre his clan, realising that they were the most lethal alt to be found on the planet. Three days later, he stumbled upon a Volk fighting a Couerl. Concealing himself, he scanned the Volk, and watched as the two beasts fought their battle. As he watched, the Couerl screeching triumphantly, sinking its teeth into the throat of the Volk, as the beast lay dying, the Couerl began viciously feasting of its flesh, gorging itself until its hunger was sated. Letting it leave, Beezlewolf followed it, tracking it through the dense forests of the planet back to its lair and waited, until eventually all the wounds caused by the Volk had healed. That night, Beezlewolf stealthily entered the cave and attacked the Couerl, for hours they fought until, with the jaws of his alternate mode, Beezlewolf ripped out the creature’s larynx, drowning it in its own blood. Having claimed the Volks alt mode, the transformer wanted something of the Couerls, and so skinned it. When he finished, he took the pelt back to the ship and fashioned himself a cloak from it. Return to Cybertron He then decided to leave Pantera Secundus and travel back to the home city-state of his ancestors – Polyhex on Cybertron. Category:Transformers: Extinction